This invention relates to a dispersing tray constituting a dispersing feeder of a combination scale, and a combination scale equipped with the dispersing tray.
Conventionally, combination scales are structurally characterized as described below. A dispersing feeder radially disperses articles supplied therein and feed them into a plurality of linear feeders disposed around the dispersing feeder. The linear feeders linearly deliver the articles outwardly into a plurality of feeding hoppers disposed so as to face delivery ends of the linear feeders.
The feeding hoppers that received the articles from the linear feeders open their gates to feed the articles into a plurality of weighing hoppers disposed therebelow. The weighing hoppers weigh the articles received from the feeding hoppers. Then, the weighing hoppers execute combinatorial computations to select a combination of weighing hoppers containing the variously combined articles of a weight in total that falls within a predetermined range of weights. The weighing hoppers selected by the combinatorial computations open their gates to throw the articles into a collecting chute and then into a packaging machine therebelow.
Conventionally, the dispersing feeder includes a conically-shaped dispersing tray (dispersing table) and a vibration generator configured to vibrate the dispersing tray. As illustrated in the patent literature 1, the dispersing tray is removably mounted to a vibration head unit of the vibration generator. The dispersing tray is thus removable from the vibration head unit for cleaning whenever the need arises.
Published background art is, for example, JP 1993-37745 Y.